combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueChoco/Nexon..be of some use!
I've just been for the past what.. few weeks playing lately? Just constantly bombarded by pub hackers with spammer, closet hackers, blatantly annoying low rank hackers and more. I'd like some actual help of acknowledging your issues Nexon! Hackers are now running around with anti-kick and godmode (unlimited spawn shield), if they don't have anti-kick the game is crashed instead. I've also gotten odd client closes constantly, like someone is literally hitting quit on my game. It's gotten to the point.. why do people even keep playing it?! I'm only getting back into it for fun, just to be with the community and such really. People from the general community, who visit the CA Wiki and more. I don't feel like being an anti-social grump, but with these issues it's annoying. Not like I feel it's right to lock rooms either, since really this is getting overly annoying. It would just hinder anyone getting to play matches, because these issues are overlooked. All I hear literally is someone mass clicking the exit buttons, to the point my client closes instead of crashing it's just closed. So what if Nexon is going after GA? There's between them and others flooding the game with hacks, to the point Nexon might as well take the game down for at least a week. Patch all the hacks and then shove off again because this is sad, I don't feel like quitting constantly. I'd love to rank up like anyone else, but to mass spam Fireteam? No thank you.. that's just direly boring and very lame. Let's just spam the same boring map, in a locked room with only people we trust. What happened to the whole CTF/Elim/SnD and such? Nexon just up and left us again, to do the same old jobs repeatedly. I know it's not easy trying to balance fairness on rewards for jobs, but still the whole 20 minutes > 200 kills > 45 minutes is kinda boring. Sure you can easily do that with friends and such, take just over an hour for all your jobs to finish. I've gotten into playing with others in Elim and such for fun, not sit in Fireteam and rank up like it's so exciting. Also gotten to be a more friendly and talkative E-Mod, to prove not all mods are 10-15 in terms of overall maturity levels. I think that's why people enjoy hanging out in the rooms, I enjoy doing all sorts of different things for variety. I've even gotten back into playing Bravo but still, it's closet hacker city anywhere you go. That and the whole in-your-face-I-hack-because-I-want-to-hurt-Nexon types. It's because of those blatant and flaunting hackers really, that I keep quitting the game anymore. Post your general frustrations or such. I spent a good while trying to hang out with everyone, usually anyone can whisper me. I often just hang around in Papa server for my times, but I tried to at least appease the Bravo players also. Not just be one of those "I kill here in Papa because it's easy" kinds of players, I just love the server mostly because it's fun. Get all sorts of crazy matches going and have a good time, without the whine of kids in your ear all the time. Feel free to post your IGN if you don't wish to add me, so at least I can expect you in my rooms sometime? Most people from the Wiki are in their own group, so I can monitor who's actually on in the game. Usually just whisper me if I'm actually on, usually I'm open to various match types. Also if people look through my perm collection, which I updated yet again (oh god I know..) on my channel if there's something someone wishes to try out. Pistols are obviously out of the question but still, any of the weapons seem interesting to you at all? I'll be glad to let you try it out. Perm or not if it's still in my list, I'll let you try what you want out obviously. Just tell me if you want to test in Bravo or Papa, it can be posted here or on the video. So long as I know ahead of time, and you added me in-game of course. =) Category:Blog posts